Cloverfield (DVD)
The Cloverfield DVD was released on April 22, 2008. History Cloverfield was released in several editions. The standard single-disc DVD, BluRay and an exclusive "steel-book" special edition that was sold at Suncoast and FYE retailers in the US and Future Shop in Canada. Other store exclusives: an exclusive bonus disc titled "T.J. Miller's Video Diary" with the DVD at all Best Buy retailers, an exclusive mix CD titled "Rob's Goin' to Japan Party Mix" with the DVD at all Target and Wal-Mart retailers and an exclusive ringtone with the DVD at all Kmart and Sears retailers. The Region 4 DVD was released in New Zealand and Australia on May the 21st and 22nd 2008, respectively, in both a single-disc and 2-disc edition. The Region 2 DVD was later released on June 9, 2008, again in both single and double-disc editions. The limited steelbook edition will only be available from HMV, while Play.com offers exclusive cover artwork. The HMV-exclusive steelbook contains two discs. The DVD includes two alternate endings, which vary only slightly. The first alternate ending shows Rob and Beth exiting the Coney Island–Stillwell Avenue station instead of on the Ferris wheel and features different sirens in the background as Rob talks to the camera. In the second alternate ending, just after the final explosion, Beth can be heard screaming "Rob!", followed by a very brief clip of an unknown person looking at the camera and brushing rubble off the lens. It turns out that Director Matt Reeves revealed that it was one of the crew members. Easter Eggs * Go to the Setup section of the DVD, select Español under Subtitle Options and click right to reveal a red helicopter icon where the Statue of Liberty's head should be. The video consists of several different takes of the cast and crew repeating the line "Rack 'em and pack 'em. We're phantoms in 15." * Go to the Scene Selection and click on 9-12. Go to Scene 10, then click up to view the full subway Parasite attack with green "X" CGI place markers instead of the Parasites. * Go to the Scene Selection area of the DVD, click on scenes 13-16 and wait for one minute, sixteen seconds. This results in a '17' appearing to the right of 13-16. Selecting the extra 'scene' takes you to Supplemental Features. Selecting the third link on the left gives the Channel 26 News Broadcast on the sinking of the Chuai Station oil platform. The fifth link on the left gives the main menu of the Slusho! website and the Slusho! TV advertisement. The third link on the right shows a list of the 11 video blogs from the Jamie Loves Teddy website, four of which (#2, 5, 9, 11) are view able. * Near the end of the movie when the helicopter is crashing and the camera 'glitches' repeatedly there is a shot of King Kong from the original King Kong movie. * When they get out of the convince store Hud rewinds it and a shot from Them! appers. *When the characters emerge from the subway tunnel for the first time a Parasite atacks and a shot from The Beast from 20,000 Fanthoms can be seen. *At 1 hour: 14 minutes and 08 seconds in the credits, the upper left side of the screen flashes and a dulled angular shield with single yellow, green, blue and red sections can be seen. While the broken pixels on the screen shift, it stays still. After that point, it disappears. 1 hour: 14 minutes and 11 seconds in, a sound signifies when it reappears and is on screen for 5 seconds while the silver part of it quickly glimmers. Category:Cloverfield Media